seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Eternal Storm Part X
It's a calm and peaceful night in the North Blue. For three pirates who have spent a week in hell, they feel like they could spend their lives basking in the peacefulness. However, their minds are heavy knowing that if Pace was right, then their hometown was in tatters. Issac: How long until we get there? Drew: We should be there by morning, provided we don't run into any...weather. Hugeo: I've had enough weather for a lifetime. Issac: Guys, do you think we should have a captain? Hugeo: What? Issac: A captain, you know. The guy who leads the crew everywhere. Drew: ...I don't know. I've always liked having just this group, where we all have a say in things. Hugeo: Issac...are you saying you think we should get more crewmates? Issac: Well, it wouldn't hurt would it? Not to get too far ahead of the conversation but I'd like to nominate myself for captain! Drew and Hugeo just stare at him. Issac: Come on, guys! Drew: I don't know, I don't think I wanna have a captain whose fly is down. Issac instantly looks down in shock and embarrassment. However, his fly is shut. Issac: Screw you, Drew! Drew: A good captain shouldn't be fooled so easily either! And so they sail on, bickering The next morning, Issac and Hugeo emerge from below deck. Issac: Morning Drew...any sight of land yet? Drew, standing up in the crow's nest, answers with a quiet and subdued voice. Drew: Yes...come up and look, guys... The two climb up and join Drew on the crow's nest. What they see shocks them. Drew: I had hoped Pace was wrong...turns out, he wasn't even close when it came to the damage done... They look out onto Merceaux, a large and persisting cloud of smoke rising above it. Most of the buildings have been razed to the ground, and there are no signs of life filling the once populous city. The only fixture that is unscathed is the Marine base, but there don't seem to be Marines there either. Issac: Look for survivors! We've got to get to the bottom of this. They come ashore, struggling to breathe the smoky air. All of them are pained to see what has happened, but Drew is the worst. Issac had no loved ones here, and if this was the Marines' doing then Hugeo's dad would likely be safe. But Drew had a family here, who was likely suffering or dead all because she selfishly ran off. Hugeo: Drew, I know what you're thinking, and it's not your fault. You didn't choose to be hunted- Drew: Yes I did! I chose to run away from here with no care about my family or the other citizens! They're suffering because we let them! Issac pokes around on the other side of the road. He's seen three bodies so far, all of them too charred to be recognizable. Were the Marines so thorough that they left no survivors after all? However, Issac suddenly realizes a whisper is coming from nearby. Using his monkey hearing, Issac listens in. "Mommy, why are the Marines back? I don't wanna get captured again!" "Shhh, honey. If we stay here we'll be safe, just like last time." Issac: Guys! Come over here! Issac leads Drew and Hugeo to the piece of rubble where the whispers were coming from. Using his Zoan strength, he lifts up the rubble, exposing a woman and a young boy. Their eyes widen and they huddle in fear. Boy: Ahhhh! The Marines are back! Mother: I beg of you, haven't you done enough? I have no knowledge of those three pirates! Take me if you want, but spare my son! Drew: It's OK, we're not Marines. We just stole one of their ships. Mother: Really? You mean... She gets a good look at the three. Mother: You're the three pirates they were after! Why...why are you back here? Issac: We're here to put things right! Are there any other survivors? Mother: A few...we hid when we saw your ship coming. I suppose I had best tell them what's happening. I'm Marisa, by the way, and this is Alec. After going around, the mother brings some more people out of their hiding spots. In all, there are around 12 people, male and female, young and old. All of them, however, carry looks on their faces indicating they've seen things no one should see. Person 1: It's those pirates! Person 3: They're the reason the Marines invaded! We should tie them up and give them to the Marines NOW! Person 8: Or better yet, kill them! The angered survivors begin walking toward the pirates, and they back away. Marisa: Wait! The pirates have told me they want to help! Person 4: Pirates never help! They only destroy! Hugeo: Don't you recognize me, Tom? I'm Hugeo! I used to deliver your food from the market! Tom: Now that you've gone and done this, you're nothing more than a stranger to me! Issac: ENOUGH! Everyone turns to look at Issac. He is holding out his four swords. Issac: Here are my swords. Go on, take them. Point them at us if you want, so we'll be at your complete mercy. It doesn't really matter. What we want to know is, what happened? The survivors look at him suspiciously. Finally, Tom steps forward and takes the swords. Tom: For better or the worse, I will trust you on this. And now, I will tell you what happened. About a week ago, a Marine ship docked here. It was his ship, and we knew something was happening. We go to a flashback of the past week, as the citizens stare in awe at the ship. Citizen 1: Why could he possibly be here? Citizen 2: It's probably because of the pirate ruckus a few weeks ago! Citizen 1: But they're long gone! What do we have to do with this? A tall, shadowy figure emerges from the ship and struts down toward the island, with an air of serious power surrounding him. This was not simply a routine inspection, that was for sure. Drimble heads for the ship to greet the man, his lieutenants Silas and Danver behind them and several Marines flanking them. When the man reaches them, the Marines stand at attention and salute. Drimble: Commodore, I am greatly thankful that you took the time to come here- However, the Commodore touches his forehead to indicate he should stop talking. A full body view of him is seen, and Commodore Ripley begins to speak. Ripley: At ease, men. Drimble, you should know by now that I did not come to merely avenge your pathetic failure. These pirates have committed numerous actions that will only grow more heinous the longer they are allowed to fester. Drimble: R-right, sir! Ripley: Round up all your men, Drimble. We are to begin the "scouring". Soon, the Marines are all mobilized and searching through the town on Ripley's orders. He stands around, lighting a cigar. Finally, his communication device begins to ring. Marine: Commodore! We've located a family we know has ties to the pirates! Ripley: Be right there. Over. Ripley heads over to the house the Marine told him to go to. At the front stands a man and a woman, looking afraid but confident. Ripley: I have been told you have connections to the pirates. Now, you will tell me where they have gone. Man: I have no idea! How should any of us know? Ripley: I am no fool to think you all are stupid. Now, tell me. Marine: Tell him! You'll regret it if you don't! Even the Marines are shaking now as Ripley faces down the two. Man: I'm serious! I don- Woman: And even if we did know, why should we tell you? You Marines think you can trample all over us to get what you want! I actually admire the pirates for taking a stand against this tyranny! Ripley's face turns dead serious, and the Marines' trembling increases. Marine: Gahh...they're really gonna get it now! Ripley: I do not play games. You have ONE LAST CHANCE. Woman: We would rather die than help you! Some of the Marines begin backing away. One Marine, a bit newer to the program, turns to his colleague. Marine: What's the Commodore going to do to them. Marine 2: Something...something bad. You see, the Commodore... Ripley: I can assure you, madam, you will not receive death. You will receive something much worse. Ripley raises his fist and points it straight at the people. Marine: You see, the Commodore...he ate the Devil's Fruit! Nothing can stand in his way! Ripley closes his eyes, and the citizens of Merceaux watch in horror as the building in front of him and everything nearby explodes. Category:Eternal Storm Arc